Don't You Forget About Me
by loueylouey14
Summary: Daddy!Klaine Future Fic Blaine and Kurt have just adopted a new baby, but their son isn't too thrilled about it, especially when his Daddy forgets him at the bus stop. Oneshot


**_Don't You Forget About Me_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"James, I said I was sorry."

"Go away."

"James, please talk to me."

"Go away."

"James-"

"Go away!"

Blaine Anderson reluctantly stepped back from his son's bedroom door where the eight year old had locked himself away. Blaine fought back tears as he slid down the hallway wall.

He really hadn't meant to forget his oldest at the bus stop, he was just so busy with the new baby, it had slipped his mind.

A cry from Gabriella's room interrupted Blaine's thoughts and he pushed himself off the ground to retrieve her from her crib.

Blaine leaned over the tiny crib with a smile at his baby girl. "Hi, darling," he whispered, "What's wrong? You're supposed to be sleeping."

Gabriella stared up at him, her big green eyes still filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, it's ok," Blaine cooed while gently bringing her to the safety of his arms. "Daddy's here, yes I am, Daddy is right here," he smiled and kissed away her tears.

He sat in the white rocking chair and attempted to rock her to sleep. Quietly, Blaine said, "You're not mad at me, are you? I love you and your brother so much. Papa and I love you two till the end of time. Why doesn't James understand? I'd just made a mistake."

Tears fell from Blaine's eyes as he remembered the pain across James's face when he'd stormed inside the small house.

_"You forgot about me!"_

_"No, I really didn't, I just got distracted."_

_"You don't love me anymore."_

_"James Bradley Anderson, you know that's not true."_

_"I know you lied to me! You and Papa said getting a new baby wouldn't make you love me any less, but that's a lie. You don't love me."_

_"James, stop. Calm down, you'll make Gabby upset."_

_"It's all about Gabby now! It's never about me!"_

Blaine took a shaky breath and tilted his head up against the tears. It was something him and Kurt had talked long into the night about. James had been an only child his whole life getting all the attention his Daddy and Papa would give, but now it was different. He had to share with a little girl that he didn't even want.

There was a knock on the wall and Blaine sniffled while looking over to see his husband standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Kurt whispered and walked in the nursery. He knelt down next to the rocking chair and set a hand on Blaine's knee. "How are you?"

Blaine quietly sobbed, "Terrible."

"Oh, no, Blaine," Kurt took his husband in his arms, their daughter caught between them. "We'll fix this," he breathed.

"How?" Blaine cried while setting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I forgot James at the bus stop because Gabby's diaper was full and I couldn't just leave her like that to go down there, so I changed her and then she was still crying and I didn't know what to do."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly, "Shh, I'll talk to him, ok? It's going to be ok. I understand what happened and it is not your fault."

"Stop, it is, it is," Blaine fought, "I forgot him."

"Stop saying that, you didn't forget him," Kurt gently chided, "We both know our son is impossible to forget."

Blaine smiled slightly and nodded, "I know."

"See, everyone makes mistakes," Kurt smiled while lightly thumbing Blaine's tears away.

Blaine took a shaky breath and shook his head. He looked down at his daughter, "I feel terrible though."

"I know," Kurt said softly and stroked Blaine's hair, "But we'll all get passed this. I'll go talk to him, ok?"

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before leaving the room. He hesitated slightly before knocking on the door. "James," he called softly, "It's Papa, may you please open up?"

There was a beat of silence before the door cracked open and a messy pile of blonde hair popped out.

Kurt smiled slightly, "Hi, baby. May I come in?"

James silently nodded and stepped back.

Kurt stepped in the dark green room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and patted his knee, "Come here."

James slowly walked over before climbing up and perching on his Papa's knee.

Kurt held his son close, "Oh, I love you so much, I really, really do."

James sniffled, "Daddy doesn't."

"No, that's not true," Kurt whispered and stroked James's hair. "Why would you even think that?"

"He forgot me at the bus stop," James cried.

"Shh, baby, no, Daddy didn't forget you," Kurt comforted, "He just got distracted with Gabriella. She's a baby, she needs help since she's so little."

"I hate Gabriella," James bit.

"James Bradley," Kurt gasped and looked his son in the eyes, "You do not mean that."

"Yes, I do," James crossed his arms.

"Why?" Kurt asked, "Tell me why you don't like Gabriella, because hate is a very mean word that you're not aloud to say."

James leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder, "She's too needy. She always takes up yours and Daddy's time and she makes you not love me."

"Ok, I want you to listen to me," Kurt turned James to properly look him in the eyes. "Daddy and I love you the same as we always have, but now, we love someone else too. You know that Gabriella's a baby, she needs mine and Daddy's help until she's old enough which is why we're around her so much."

"I don't know if I like that," James pouted quietly.

Kurt slowly nodded, "I understand." He gently combed his fingers through James's hair, "But you have to understand that Daddy and I will sometimes get busy with Gabby and we need you to be a big boy and help out."

James sniffled and nodded.

"You were a big boy today when you walked home alone," Kurt said softly.

James smiled, "I was. I even crossed the street!"

Kurt smiled, "I know. What would you say to maybe walking home from the bus everyday so Daddy doesn't have to worry about accidentally running out of time again?"

James's smile widened before he turned serious, "But not in the rain or the snow."

Kurt laughed and hugged him tightly, "Yes, not in the rain or snow." The two sat still for a second, frozen in the hug before Kurt pulled back slightly, "James."

"Yes?" the little boy answered.

Kurt lightly rubbed his back, "Please go apologize to Daddy. He's very upset about what happened."

James bit his lip and looked down.

"James," Kurt warned.

James sighed softly and nodded before jumping down and hurrying to the nursery where Blaine was still rocking Gabriella in silence.

Blaine looked up and froze.

James stopped a couple feet away, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Blaine smiled slightly, "Come here." He adjusted Gabriella to his other side to give James more room on his lap. Once James was situated, Blaine said softly, "I am so sorry I didn't pick you up at the bus stop."

"It's ok," James said, "Papa told me you were busy with Gabby. I can help if you need me to."

Blaine smiled and kissed James's forehead, "Thank you, buddy."

"And!" James grinned, "Papa said if you ever need me to, since I'm a big boy, I can walk home alone."

Blaine laughed, "Ok, but I think I'll still pick you up. What if we meet halfway? Like before you have to cross the street."

James nodded, "Sounds good."

Blaine smiled and held his hand out, "Do we have a deal?"

James's smile grew, "Deal." He shook Blaine's hand.

Blaine squeezed James lightly and gently tightened his hold on Gabriella, "I love you both so much. You two are my world and I will never forget either one of you again."


End file.
